


Twas the Night Before Christmas and all through the house...

by OtaGamerKorin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtaGamerKorin/pseuds/OtaGamerKorin
Summary: ...Not a creature was stirring, except that was a lie because it's never peaceful in Duckberg.A work for the 2019 Ducktales Secret Santa!When Jose and Panchito make a surprise Christmas visit, Donald knew his holiday was going to be even crazier than normal. Little did he know how right he would be...
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	Twas the Night Before Christmas and all through the house...

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for squidgeons on Discord, who said their favorite character was Donald and their favorite pairing DonJosePan! (Same friend!) This is my first time writing this particular fandom so I hope I did it justice. And keep an eye out, cause I actually have a part two in the works for this one!

Christmas in the Mcduck manor had always been an odd affair. At first it had just been Scrooge and his staff, save the odd visit from this or that relative, and that had already been eventful enough. Then Della and Donald had come to stay, and with two growing twins on his hands things had gotten even wilder. Holiday hijinx, ever-more elaborate searches for the years hidden cache of presents, a few trees set on fire. Every year was an adventure.

The year Della disappeared...the house was silent and dark.

After that, Scrooge took to consorting with ghosts. Yes, the manor would still be decorated and traditions followed, but that was far more for the staff, Webby, and the occasional nephew than himself. If it were his decision, the grumpy old duck would have disappeared back into the past for the whole winter season. But there was business to do, people to appease and “Christmas Carol” jokes to ignore.

And then, Donald was back, with three young faces that reminded him so much of the one he’d lost that it made his chest ache. And for the first time in years, he didn’t dread the coming winter.

Christmas that year had been an...incident, to put it lightly. They’d all come out in more or less one piece by the end of it, but it definitely wasn’t the welcome back to merriment that the old duck had been expecting.

So this year would be different. This year would be perfect.

*

If there was anyone more determined than Scrooge to making this year run smoothly, it was Donald. For all their fights and bickering, he’d never really stopped caring about the old man. Seeing him again face to face for the first time in years had reminded him of that. The man was ancient, hell, he was probably borderline immortal after all the magical hijinx he’d gotten up to over the years, but he’d never looked older than he had when Donald met him at the gates that fateful morning. It was all the irritable ducks stubborn pride could do to keep him from shedding a tear when he saw exhaustion and bitterness in his uncle’s face. “One day.” He’d told the old miser. “One day is all I need.” Yet when they returned to shore that evening, battered, aching and still pumped full of adrenaline, he couldn’t help but stare at the way Scrooge seemed light up, energetic and daring as the day he left. And when the man offered them a place in his home, well...he couldn’t have said no even if he tried.

So, come hell or high water, this Christmas was going to go well. After all, he’d gotten 12 years worth of holiday joy joy with his family, minimalistic as it sometimes was. Judging by Webby’s stories, the same could not be said for his uncle. And if even if he had to suffer in silence, each familiar wreath and strand of tinsel making his heart ache a little more for his missing half, he’d make this holiday work. And that meant 2 straight weeks of draping every available surface with decorations.

It was going on the morning of Day 10 when he was awoken, not by his alarm clock, but by obnoxiously loud samba music blaring from where his phone was buried in his pillows. Groggily, he rifled around for it for a moment, finally managing to fish it out and stare with blurry eyes at the screen for a long moment. Sleep-addled brain unable to glean any clues from it, he groggily answered.

“Hello?”

“Donald! Bom dia meu amor!”

He quickly pulled the phone away from the loud voice in his ear, mind stopping and stuttering for a moment as he tried to translate the Portugese.

“Wha-Jose?”

“Si!”

“And I’m here too!” Panchito’s slightly more distant voice replied, probably from over the parrot’s shoulder, and Donlad chuckled a bit, brushing a hand through his ruffled feathers as he sat up.

“Good morning you two. Are you both in the same place right now? That’s rare.”

“We’re talking some time off to spend the holidays together!” The rooster replied and the duck sighed wistfully.

“That sounds nice. I wish I could join you, but with the boys, and Scrooge and all this going on…”

“No no, we understand. You have a lot on your plate and it’s hard to get away.” Jose replied soothingly as they began to hear the duck fret.

“Which is why we’re sending you a little something!”

“Huh? Sending me something?”

“Si, just a little gift.”

“A gift? Aww, you guys don’t have to do that.” Donald murmured, feeling his cheeks warm.

“Of course we do! It’s the holidays!” Panchito called back, his loud voice seeming to echo back from the space around him. The duck once again had to yank the phone away from his ear from the volume, and judging from the pained hiss on the other end and the rustle of him smacking into something, so had Jose.

“Um pouco mais quieto, meu amor. A little quieter.” The parrot reminded him and the rooster murmured a few words of apology.

“Where are you guys at right now? You sound...cramped.” Donald asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh, um, Panchi came and met me at the airport. We’re in one of the staff rooms. I tell you amor, this thing is hardly larger than a broom closet. It’s shameful.”

His scandalized tone was enough to pull a laugh from the duck.

“If you say so.”

The quiet calm of the morning was suddenly broken by a distant “bang!”, followed by shouting, and Donald sighed.

“Well, the boys are awake. Better go check on them before they blow something else up.” He replied, throwing the covers back and sleepily clambering out of bed.

“Of course. We’ll talk to you later.”

“Te amamos!”

“Heh, I love you guys too. Bye.”

He heard the click from the other end and sighed, tossing his phone back onto the blankets and groaning as he gave a stretch. He would have loved nothing more than to spend the holidays with the two of them but with all the constant chaos it just wasn’t in the cards it seemed. 

As it turns out the ruckus from before had been from an experimental hot chocolate recipe of Webby’s exploding in the kettle and he found himself wading through a sea of milky foam in search of some coffee, watching tiredly as the the 4 troublemakers shrieked and scrambled as they threw clumps of it at each other. After helping Beakley wrangle the kids and drag them to a bathroom to hose them down, he finally found a moment to rest. The coffee has long since gone cold but he sipped at it anyway as he glanced over the news on his phone. Nothing too out of the ordinary, mostly the normal hustle, bustle and chaos the city was known for. Shifting a bit, he grimaced as the sticky residue coating his feathers pulled and stuck to itself. Maybe a shower of his own was in order. 

Once the kids were sorted and off to continue their mischief, he commandeered some dry towels and locked bathroom door, giving a sigh as he stripped off his shirt. It had taken it fair share of damage in the chocolaty wreckage and so he tossed it into the bin for a good washing later. The hot water felt like heaven when he flipped it on and he gave a pleased huff as he stepped under the spray, letting it simply run over him for a moment and easy his lurking headache. His mind drifted back to his phone call and he smiled at mental image of his two closest friends huddled together over Jose’s thin smartphone. He should send them something in return. 

After letting himself relax for a few minutes he went to work scrubbing at the residue, grabbing a nearby bottle of soap to help in his efforts. It’s scent was flowery and a far cry from his usual fragrance, but he couldn’t bring himself to care and soon hints of hibiscus and honeysuckle were floating through the air. Eventually his pampering was interrupted by a knock at the door and a voice calling out.

“Donald.”

He paused as he recognized Beakley’s voice and called back to her.

“Yeah?”

“Did you order something? A package just arrived for you.”

“A package? Oh, Jose and Panchito mentioned to keep a lookout for something.”

“Well, whatever they sent, it’s quite heavy. I’ve left it in the foyer for you.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks!”

Sensing his relaxation was drawing to an end, he quickly wrapped it up and stepped out of the shower. His feathers fluffed up a bit as he used one towel to dry off and he gave a half-hearted attempt to smooth them before wrapping another around himself and making his way out. 

As he reached the top of the staircase he caught sight of the package in question. It was quite a large box, easily coming up to his breastbone when he went stepped up to it, and an experimental tug proved it to be just as heavy as Beakley had declared. No way was he going to be able to move this whole thing on his own. Glancing around he found a pair of scissors on a nearby table and flicked them open, carefully taking them to the thick tape binding the lid closed. It wasn’t easy without a proper boxcutter and he found himself cursing under his breath as he fought against the threads in the binding, but eventually he found himself making progress. 

“C’mon, c’mon...aaaaaand there we g-ah!”

He gave a squawk as the last bit of tape gave way and the lid burst open, the scissors flying from his hand as the box tipped over onto him. Packing peanuts spilled out across the ground and the air escaped him in a huff as something heavy flopped down on top of him.

“What the hell?!” He grumbled, wiping at his eyes were one of the box flaps had managed to nail him.

“Ooo, sorry corazon. Are you alright?”

His eyes snapped open and his head jerked down to look at what was laying on top of him, gaze widening when he saw two familiar faces.

“Wha- Jose?! Panchito?! I...buh...HOW?!?!”

“Well, we did say we had a surprise for you didn’t we?” Jose replied with a wink, grin grew even wider as he glanced down at the state of the duck below them.

“And it looks like you had a surprise for us as well.” He crooned, plucking the edge of the ducks askew towel, it’s wearer blushing brightly and smacking his hand away.

“Stop that! Did you two seriously ship yourselves here?!”

“Hey, it was cheaper than the airfare. Why, aren't you happy to see us?” Panchito asked with a pout and Donald blushed even harder under the force of his puppy dog eyes.

“No, I mean I am, but-”

“Lad, what’s all the- oh for hell’s sake,what are they doing here?”

The trio glanced over to find a displeased looking Scrooge standing in a nearby doorway with crossed arms, Panchito smiling and raising a hand to wave.

“Hola Senor McDuck! We were just dropping by for a visit.”

The older duck sent a questioning glance towards his nephew, who sighed and let his head fall back against the carpet.

“Trust me, I’m as surprised as you are.” He huffed, relaxing a bit as Jose chuckled and reached up to run fingers through the feathers along his jaw, the parrot then turning to his uncle with a charismatic smile.

“I promise, you’ll hardly even notice we’re here.”

The old adventurer gave him a long stare before sighing as well before turning to leave.

“I’ll tell Beakley to prep some rooms.”

Panchito gave a little cheer as the duck left and as his uncle disappeared from eyesight Donald turned back to his two companions.

“I’m still mad you know. Do you know how many horror stories I’ve heard about people pulling stunts like that?”

“Donald, mi amour, relax! We’re fine, see? Besides, you do dangerous stuff all the time!”Panchito laughed and the duck turned his unimpressed glare towards the rooster.

“I’ve never sealed myself inside a box and shipped myself hundreds of miles.”

“Well, we promise we’ll never do it again. Does that make you feel better?” Jose asked and Donald stared at him for a moment before slowly exhaling, feeling the anger over their stunt fading.

“Fine, as long as you promise...I...I did miss you guys though…” He muttered, reaching up to wrap his arms around them. The two beamed and quickly wrapped him tight in their own embraces, the last of the tension fading from the duck as the parrot nuzzled into his collarbone and Panchito peppered a few light pecks along his cheeks and jaw. They stayed like that for a few long moments before Donald shifted and tried to sit up.

“As much as I’d love to spend all day cuddling on the hall capet, we really should get this cleaned up before Beakley kills us.” He mumbled, kicking at the packing peanuts spilled around them.

“We should probably also get you some actual clothes.” Panchito replied with a grin, snickering as Donald flushed and tugged his towel closer around him.

Leaving his cohorts to deal with the mess, the former sailor hurried off to get himself covered, lest he actually ignite from how hard he was blushing. They’d evacuated the foyer when he returned and while it took a bit of searching he eventually caught the sounds of conversation coming from the living room. He entered to find all 4 kids piled around the two on the sofa, listening intently as his partners regaled them with tales from their travels. Webby was the first to spot him and waved enthusiastically to gesture him over.

“Yeah Donald! You didn’t tell us your husbands were coming to visit! I would have baked more Christmas cookies!” Webby cried and whatever retort he’d prepared choked and died as he sputtered and flushed once more.

“I...wha..t-they’re not my-!”

“You’re so right pequeno. How rude of us to drop in out of the blue.” Jose interrupted, patting the little duckling on the head.

“Why, we didn’t even bring gifts! We’ll need to rectify that.”

He shoved a sleeve up and, muttering something under his breath, gave a flick of a wrist. With a flutter of magical light, a beautiful bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand, the kids giving a gasp of delight.

“How did you do that!?” Huey shrieked and the parrot grinned.

“Oh, just a little black magic. For you mi corazon.” He replied, offering them to Donald. The duck took them with a blush, trying his best not to smile at the gesture as he gave the bird a weak glare. 

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t show them that. I don’t need them getting ideas.”

“Uh, yeah! The idea that you totally need to teach us that!” Dewey yelled and Panchito let out a laugh. 

“Oh, calm down mi amour. A little magic won’t hurt them.” He replied, reaching out to tug Donald into his lap, the kids reacting with various gagging sounds as he gave the duck a kiss on the cheek.

“You clearly haven’t been around my family enough then.”

“Now...about those presents…” Louie asked sweetly, and Donald rolled his eyes.

“Oh brother…”

*

In the end, the three of them ended up taking one of Scrooge’s cars into town. They’d excused it as a “shopping trip” but Donald knew it was simply a thinly veiled date, if his two partners ramping up affection was anything to go by. By some miracle they managed to make it to the nearby mall without crashing, not that the two made it easy for him, and he herded the two rowdy men towards the entrance. A light snow fell quietly around them as they crunched their way towards the doors and a quick glance from the corner of Donalds eye revealed his companions shivering and breathing into their hands.

“I always forget how cold it gets around here. I feel like I’ve about to become a popsicle!” Panchito yelped and Jose chuckled around his own chattering beak.

“Well, that’s what you get for refusing to wear a shirt amour.”

“It’s part of my look!”

“Alright, alright enough of that. Let’s get inside before I have to haul both your frozen butts around.” Donald intercepted the bickering, none too subtle pushing them faster towards the doors.

After procuring some hot drinks from the cafe near the entrance to thaw out his poor boyfriends (some sort of fancy sounding latte for Jose and the most overwhelmingly over the top hot chocolate available for Panchito), they set off on their search.

The boys were easy enough to shop for. Donald had been doing it their entire lives after all and while he’d already gone shopping earlier for them, finding a few more things that fit their interest wouldn’t be hard. No, the difficulty came when it became Webby’s turn to bat. The first time around he’d been accompanying Beakley on her own shopping and simply taken her suggestions. Now though he found himself staring in bewilderment at one of the hastily scrawled lists that the kids had shoved into their hands on the way out.

“An adventure coat? What the heck is an adventure coat?” He asked himself, his partners leaning over his shoulders to look.

“A coat for adventuring in?” Panchito offered and Jose shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Well, our best bet is to look around Bloomingducks. They’re bound to have something equating to an “adventure coat”. Plus, we need to get you two some winter gear.”

“Aww Donal, you don’t need to worry about us.” the parrot replied, leaning up to give him a kiss. The duck gladly accepted it but pulled back with cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah and I’d much rather have boyfriends than snowmen. We’re getting the coats.”

The two gave a laugh as he lead them to the clothing store and they were greeted by a young pheasant at the doors.

“Hello! Can I help you gentleman with anything today?”

She ended up being quite happy to help, directing them to the winterwear section, and soon they found themselves picking their way through a sea of coat racks. What little of the concrete facts he knew about Webby was that the girl seemed to like pink and as Donald flipped through the racks he quickly became aware of the sheer number of shades and styles to choose from.

“Oh brother…” He muttered to himself, pulling out yet another bubblegum pink parka and examining it.

“I’m having war flashbacks of trying to shop for Della all over again.”

He paused, fighting against the rush of emotions the memory brought him. God he missed her.

“Hey Donald, how’s about this one?”

He was pulled his thoughts by Jose’s voice and turned to see him pull a coat from the rack and hold it up for him to see. It was a double breasted peacoat of a deep gold hue that fell to just past the parrots mid-thigh when he swung it on.

“What do you think?”

“Ooo, fancy.” Donald replied and Jose rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Tease all you want, Mr. Sailor Suit.”

“Hey!”

The parrot snickered and folded the coat over his arm, moving over to the duck.

“Find any thing for the pequeno?”

“Not yet. God, how many different types of pink coats can there be?”

At this point he’d made his way through all the normal racks and deep back into the clearance section, yet there wasn’t a single “adventure coat” of any color in sight. Just the basic puffy parkas and woolen coats. He was highly beginning to consider giving Beakley a call for help when something caught his eye. A flash of color deep at the very back of the rack. He reached in struggling to untangle it from the other clothes, finally managing to retrieve his prize with a heave. He held it up before him, brushing out the wrinkles, and smiled. 

It was a long coat made of a soft, dark pink fabric that reminded him of sheepskin. A number of flapped pockets lined the front, 6 from his quick count, and flicking the front open revealed a fleece-lined interior with 6 more. A bit of investigation revealed that the fleece layer could be taken out for warmer weather, as well as the sleeves zipping off at the biceps. It was a bit large, with the hem likely falling past the young girls knees, but it was sturdy and she’d likely be able to wear it for years.

“Adventure coat?” Donald asked, turning it to show Jose and the parrot smiled.

“Adventure coat.”

“Perfect. Now we just need to find a coat for...uh, where is Panchito?”

The two stretched their short legs to try and look over the tall racks, glancing this way and that, and finally Donald managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar red crest in the distance. Grabbing Jose's hand, the last thing he needed to do was manage to lose the parrot as well, the two wove their way through the maze of racks, heading in the direction they’d spotted him. 

“What do you think amigos?”

Hearing the familiar voice up ahead, Donald made one final push and the two burst out from amongst the racks, stumbling out into one of the stores main walkways. Hopping a few steps to keep his balance, Donald looked up and his eyes widened. Standing beside one of the checkout desks nearby was Panchito, overlooked by a small crowd of employees. He was dressed in a long scarlet trench coat with a thick fur collar that fit him like a glove and Donald felt his cheeks warm and heart clench at the sight. 

“Meu Deus…” Jose muttered beside him and if his red face and wide eyes were anything to go by he felt the same.

“I think it looks very nice sir.”

Their attention was drawn to the assembled employees, who smiled and blushed as Panchito gave a little twirl for them, the one who’d replied to his question giving a short round of applause.

Donald was rarely a jealous fellow but at that moment he felt something envoius swell in his chest.

“Panchito.” He called out and the rooster turned to him with a grin as the two of them strode over.

“Donald, Jose! What do you think mi-mmph!”

His question was suddenly muffled as the duck grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss, the former sailor giving a smile against the roosters lips as he heard a chorus of disappointed “awww”s from the desk. After a moment he pulled back, smiling up at his companions brightly flushed face, and smoothed down the ruffled collar. 

“Looking good.” 

“I agree.” Jose piped in, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek, and the gunslinger gave a wine of bashful embarrassment and hit his face behind his hat. Choking back a snicker Donald turned to the girl at the register.

“I think we’ve found everything we were looking for. Mind helping us check out?”

The girl stared at him for a few moments, still dazed by the display, before giving ablink and sliding the customer service face back into place with a smile.

“Of course. Cash or credit?”

*

“Alright, you two remember the plan right?” Donald asked as they pulled into the Mcduck manor’s driveway. 

“Go in the front and distract the kids while you sneak in through the back. We know, we know. My only question though Donald is...why?”Jose replied as the duck parked.

“Well, I have to keep the presents a secret somehow.”

“Why not keep them in the bag till you can wrap them?” Panchito asked, handing him the large shopping bag as they climbed out of the car, and Donald rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, if it was that easy, we wouldn’t be doing this song and dance. And yes, I realize it’s weird.”

“Well, if you say so amigo.”

They climbed the stairs, Donald moving over to the corner of the building and once he was in position he gave them a nod, rounding the corner just as they opened the doors with a cry of greeting. Silently he snuck along the edge of the house, pausing to peek into each window and check the lock as he passed. The back door was good, but it was also the first place the kids would check once they realized they were duped. He grinned as the frame of an empty sitting room gave under his hand and he quietly slid it open, carefully clambering through with his spoils. He slid it closed once more before making his way to the door, carefully creaking it open and peeking out into the hallway. With the coast clear he began his sneak through the house.

For a bit, all was going well. The wrapping supplies and rest of the presents were in the main living room and he’d managed to sucessfully creep most of the way there. Then a sound reached his ears and he paused. The sound of running growing steadily louder. With a curse he turned just in time to see all four kids rounding the corner, Jose and Panchito close on thier heels.

“Uncle Donald! Let us see!”

With a yelp he took off, all illusion of stealth thrown out the window in the face of his sprint. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, he made a beeline for his destination. This is where it got tricky. If they got ahold of him, the metaphorical cat was out of the bag. Luckily, he’d always been a fast little bugger. 

Rounding the corner he spotted the entrance of the living room ahead and pushed himself a bit harder, putting on a burst of speed and pulling away from them. Unable to stop he skidded into the room and spun around to grab the doors, calling out down the hall to his companions.

“So much for distracting them!”

They gave him apologetic smiles, shouting out an appoligy as they tried to snatch up the advancing kids.

“Sorry mi amour! We love you!”

“I love you too!” He yelled back and slammed the doors closed, wincing at the thuds of the kids sliding and colliding with it. He quickly locked it, hearing the beating of tiny fists against it a moment later.

“Nooo! Uncle Donald let us in!”

With a sigh of exhaustion he leaned his head against the door and gave a chuckle at the insanity of his family. Not that he would give them up for the world.

Between the constant attempts of the kids to break their way in like a horde of slasher movie villains and the amount of things he needed to wrap, the sun had long since set when he finished and soon the duck found himself in bed. Most nights he fell asleep fairly quickly, whether from exhaustion or military training, but this night he found himself restless, staring up at the ceiling. Something was missing, And he knew what.

Finally, with a sigh he clambered out of bed and for the second time that day he found himself sneaking through the halls of the manor, guided only by the light of the bright moon.

“On your way to a late night rendezvous?” 

The duck gave a startled squawk and spun around to find his uncle standing in a nearby doorway with a steaming mug of tea, giving him a knowing smile.

“S-Scrooge! What are you doing up?!”

“I should be asking you the same thing.” the older duck replied, smirking over the rim of his drink as he took a sip and watched his nephew flush brightly.

“I, uh, I’m, I’m just, um…” Donald stuttered and Scrooge chuckled.

“Heh, just stop while you’re ahead lad. I’m no idiot.”

They fell into a tense silence, broken only by the occasional awkward shuffle from Donald and sip from Scrooge, before the older duck gave a sigh and stepped over to put a hand on his nephews shoulder.

“You love them right?”

Donald looked up at him in surprise, thrown for a loop, and met the elder’s serious gaze. For a few moments his beak just flapped uselessly, at a loss, before finally managing to find his words.

“Yeah...Yeah I do.”

Any remaining shred of doubt faded from the old ducks face and he smiled softly, giving Donalds shoulder a squeeze.

“Then what are you doing here talking to me?”

For a moment Donald just stared at him. Then Scrooge suddenly found himself wrapped in a tight hug, the younger beak buried in his shoulder.

“Thanks Uncle Scrooge.”

The elder stood there blinking in astonishment for a moment before smiling and returning the embrace. 

“No thanks needed my boy.”

After a moment they pulled apart and Scrooge gave him a wink.

“Now, get going. They’re waiting.”

Rolling his eyes, Donald took off down the hall, drawn to the room he was seeking a few floors up. He paused before the door once he found it, catching his breath and smoothing his pajamas before reaching out to creak the door open.

Jose and Panchito looked up in surprise as he slid in, both seeming to have just been settling down themselves.

“Donald? What are you still doing up?” the parrot asked and the rooster grinned cheekily.

“Just couldn’t resist us huh?”

“Oh, just move over.” the duck huffed, fighting the blush threatening to burst across his cheeks, and the two giggled to themselves, shifting to open a space in the middle for him. He clambered in as Jose flipped the lamp off and nestled down beneath the blankets, his companions immediately taking advantage of the position to tangle themselves around him in a net of interlocked legs and embracing arms. The faint ache in the ducks chest immediately eased, soothed by the twos warmth and breath against his feathers, and he instantly began to grow drowsy as they all settled in. He was almost asleep when one of them, or maybe both, his sleepy mind couldn’t even tell, gave a sigh and spoke up.

“Donald, about what Webby said earlier. Would...would you want to be our husband?”

The duck froze, eyes snapping open wide and staring out into the darkness as he tried to process what he’d just heard. He felt the twos embrace around him tighten and emotion swelled up in his chest, tears filling his eyes.

“Yeah...yeah I think I would like that.”

He felt them let out a breath he hadn’t realized they’d been holding and gave a teary chuckle, snuggling further into his two partners. And for the first time in a long time, Donald slept soundly.


End file.
